


Down under

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a normal day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down under

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating ahead and blah, blah. Also, this is as OOC as you can possibly imagine.
> 
> Story is mine. Characters are ABC's.

Regina Mills has a fair idea how trouble of all sorts can reach her. She just needs to be there and then all hell breaks loose. She understands that each and every thing that happened to her was meant to be, but sometimes she thinks she could avoid trouble, like now.

She is in her office, Mary Margaret is in front of her and talking… a lot. Regina would love to pay attention to what she's saying – something about school and teachers, she can’t be sure – but David is under her desk, face buried between her legs and doing things with her that she didn't want to be done right now. Problem is that he was already feasting on her when her assistant announced Mary Margaret.

"Fuck! I forgot I had a meeting with your wife," she mutters, breathless by the way he is dragging his tongue from her entrance to her clit.

"I'm not leaving," he says, and smirks devilishly at her, adding, "I'm going to make you come in front of her."

Needless to say that Regina was scandalized. She scrunched her nose up and made a funny face.

"You can't do it. You know I'm not very good at concealing anything when I come," she is also very much worried that now is the time they are going to be busted.

"Fair is fair, Regina," he looked up at her with a playful glint in his eyes. "You did the exact same thing to me last week," looking in her eyes, he gives her a long, slow lick, making her gasp loudly, prompting her to clasp her hand over her mouth. "And it's not my fault that you took me out of the station just because you woke up horny," and then he is back to work.

* * *

 

Regina had no clue what to do.

So now she is in front of Mary Margaret discussing things she won't remember the moment she comes, which she has to avoid at all costs.

"Regina, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asks and looks at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes, just a bit tired. Don't worry, after you leave I will take a moment to rest. I've been working too much lately," she tries the "I'm tired as hell" excuse and it obviously works.

"I can leave now if you need. We can discuss this later," the younger woman's voice is full of concern.

"No, it's okay, let's finish this."

Regina feels David smirking against her inner thigh because he knows she is challenging him to make her come in front of his wife. Well, she hopes he isn’t in trouble.

David's hands are running up and down her legs, his hot breath is against her sex and he is using just the tip of his tongue to tease her now. She's well worked up and he knows she will come soon if he keeps sucking her like he’s doing now. Her hands are clenching and unclenching against the arms of her comfortable mayor chair.

He suppresses a chuckle when he remembers she has been bitching about control lately, saying that she would never let him have her in his hands. Well, he was waiting for an opportunity like this, and she gave it to him willingly.

"So, we just need to select some people who want to work as teachers. I estimate we need 10 to 12 people to solve the problems at school," David hears his wife's voice from under the desk and brings up his fingers to play, running them from Regina’s clit to her entrance, circling there before thrusting one,  then two and finally three fingers inside her.

He's gotta be careful not to make any suspicious sound. It's a bit frustrating because he loves how loud Regina can be when he eats her out, but now the challenge of keeping it quiet is just as arousing.  
His cock is throbbing and it's actually paining him a bit, but he can handle it. His fingers are going in and out of her with ease, she's slick and warm, and his mouth is literally watering for her again.  He pulls his fingers out and licks them, her delicious flavour addictive.

He hears Mary Margaret's laughter and thinks himself a bastard for doing this, but he couldn't care less about it. There are no regrets in his heart. He’s life has been heaven since Regina let him in hers. So he stops thinking and opens Regina's legs wide and plunge his tongue inside her, fucking her vigorously, managing to stay as quiet as possible. Her legs quake and soon she's gripping his hair and pulling him off of her. She almost gives herself up, but did not come yet.

Five minutes later, with him still between her legs, Regina gets up, smoothing out her skirt and telling Mary Margaret to schedule another day for them to discuss more about whatever she was saying.

When the door closes, Regina waves her hand and a silence spell mutes the sound coming from her office to the outside. David emerges from under her desk, a smug smile in his handsome face, licking his lips and very much convinced that he has won a competition.

Regina pays no mind to his smugness and pushes him into her chair, opens his slacks and pulls her skirt up, grasps his cock and guides him into her.

He groans when she sits over his cock, grips her hips tight enough to leave bruises. Her walls fluttering around him, her warmth making his mind go blank. She clenches around him, her hands gripping his shoulders for balance, she fuses her mouth to his, tastes herself in his tongue, the fire he ignited inside her now turning into a raging inferno.

Her hips go up and down, clenching and unclenching, laboured breathing making him shiver when she blows a kiss on his neck. His hands run down her back to palm her rear, a finger slipping between her cheeks, touching her puckered hole.

"Not today," she gasps,  gyrating her hips, nipping at his neck and gasping loudly when he starts thrusting up, the damp sound of skin slapping skin, the scent of sex surrounding them so overwhelming that Regina rests her forehead in his shoulder, taking a deep breath and smiling. What a crazy life she's living.

David's opening her shirt, pulling the cups of her bra down and latching his mouth to a nipple and pinching the other, moaning when her hips move again, her nails sinking in his biceps, nails sinking in his flesh, leaving bright red marks in its wake.

"Regina," he moaned deeply, gasping when she sucked on his pulsing point, leaving a mark there.

He grasps her hips and gets up, her hands fly around his neck, gasping at his motion.

"David," she begins protesting when his cock slips out of her when he puts her down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

David takes a moment to just look at Regina. Her shirt is open, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes shining and a broad smile gracing her gorgeous features. He feels his cock throbbing and takes a deep breath, doubting his luck.

"You're so gorgeous, Regina," he kneels before her and wraps her legs around his hips. She looks at him and tilts her head and waves her hands again, getting him naked, her eyes shining. He leans on her, hovering above her body, the ghost of his lips making her shiver.

"David," she moans his name. He takes her breasts in his hands and slips inside her.

Both gasp. Regina's head falls back, her mouth opens and she purrs, lost in the haze of having his cock hammering deep inside her.  
He grasps her legs and put them over his shoulders, the change of angle making him hit the spot that makes her moan loud, and her walls flutter around him, stars exploding behind her lids, gasping and moaning, feeling his hot seed spurting inside her, his groan rumbling deep in his chest.

"I won," she speaks breathless, smirking when he puts his weight on his arms, looking at her.

"What?"

"You didn't make me come in front of your wife," she grins, a hand travelling from his neck to his belly, his skin damp and still very sensitive when she pinches his right nipple.

"You did win, but this game is not over, my dear," he kisses her, his hands roaming all over her body.

"I need a shower," she says when he gets up to take his clothes.

"Can I join you?" He asks, smiling mischievously at her.

"You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"For you, always," he kisses her and a purple cloud surrounds them. When he opens his eyes, a very white bathroom surprises him, he smiles down at her, eyeing the hot tub to the left.

"And you are not that different," he tells her, caressing her breasts.

She just nods and grabs hold of his half hard cock, smiling.

"I definitely am not."


End file.
